


Dracula AU NSWF drabble

by Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Daniel, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top David (Camp Camp), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017/pseuds/Loki_of_Jotunheim_2017
Summary: Just a little drabble for vampire Daniel x human David





	Dracula AU NSWF drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialBound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/gifts).



> Attention, please. In this work Daniel are bottom, if you don't like it, don't read. Thank you <3

David flexes his back and moans sensually when someone else's soft lips cover his half-dead cock. A long tongue mockingly caresses the head, and the tips of sharp fangs glide over the hot flesh. David's eyes are closed, but he knows and feels that the vampire is watching him from under half-closed eyelids, his glowing eyes. He infinitely slowly pushes his throat on the penis, manages to choke and cough. He is too proud to admit that this is his first experience, and David is too timid to admit it too. But Daniel knows, knows that the former fiance, Jasper, never went any farther then kissing, arguing that the groom aristocrat ought not to create obscenity before the wedding. He knows enough to revel in his lover's innocence and to watch with rapture the pleasure mixed with pleasure on Davey's face.  
He pulls his cock out of his mouth and caresses it with his hand along the entire length, tilting his head to one side and touching the tongue of the head. David moans and suddenly cums, pouring thick seminal fluid on the face of a surprised vampire.  
-S-sorry, but he puts his hand salesee face, and the vampire just grins, licking his cheeks with someone else's sperm.  
-I told you to warn me about this, he mildly rebukes the dying out of shame the boy, but nothing terrible. You're the only one allowed to dirty me in exchange for your sweet blood.  
David removes his hands from his face and gives a thin, embarrassed squeak when he sees Daniel's face a millimeter away. Burning eyes lover peering into his own green, as if looking for something in them. Then Daniel nods to himself and pulls away a little further.  
One movement of the hand enough to stay in front of David in just one coat. Red swallows, looking around someone else's gorgeous body. Vampire pale as porcelain skin and relief muscle, then, as his skin is covered in a scattering of small freckles, and muscles loose and flabby. Sliding his eyes below, David realizes that his small but rather wide cock is not a match for that of his lover. Not so big, not so long. He swallows uncertainly as the blue-eyed man crawls closer and kisses him. And then something happens that he did not expect.  
Blonde slides below and saddling his hips, lightly rubbing against him again started to get up member.  
-WH-what are you doing? - Whistling breaks from the lips of David.  
"Nothing you need to worry about," his lover laughs, and lifts himself up slightly, touching David's cock with his hand.  
He caresses him, knocking out of David enthusiastic moans, as long as the member does not harden and increase in size in his hand.  
David freezes when a vampire moaning sits on his cock with his narrow, hot, unlike a cold body, a hole and sucks it to the end.  
Daniel arches his back and, biting his lips, slowly begins to move his hips, taking a member of the young man almost to the end. In the beginning it hurts and he almost hisses, feeling an unpleasant burning sensation around the anus, but gradually he gets used to the pain and gives way to a pleasant feeling of fullness. He moans with pleasure and jumps on someone else's penis so that the bed under them creaks plaintively. Daniel whines pitifully every time a lover's penis touches a special, sensitive point inside his body, bringing him closer to orgasm. David goes crazy with the tightness and heat of someone else's body, he soon ceases to be shy, masterfully holding his hands on the buttocks of his lover.  
He begins to move his hips in time with Daniel's movements, working even deeper into someone else's body and knocking out enthusiastic moans from the blonde who has lost his head. David did not even notice how shaken in orgasm, tightly clutching his beloved to himself, and finished inside someone else's body. Daniel's eyes rolled as he felt someone else's sperm in his stomach. There was so much of it, and it was hot. She made him cum as soon as she started filling him.  
When David moved away from orgasm, shame returned to him.  
"My God, I-I came inside you, I'm sorry.  
"It's okay," Daniel chuckled, " but if I get pregnant, I know who to blame."  
-And you...  
"No," chuckled the vampire, ' I was just kidding, I am physically unable to get pregnant.  
-I'd like to have your baby.  
If Daniel could blush, he would blush. Instead, he throws a pillow at David.  
Hey, why? David pretends to be offended.  
-You're embarrassing me, childish pouting, meets a vampire.  
And then they both start laughing, after which Daniel wearily falls next to David and hugs him.  
"Rejoice, mortal," he begins with a joking pathos, " I have given you not only my hand and my heart, but also my virginity.  
"I'd be honored," David replies just as jokingly.  
-And for this I want its an award~.  
"Of course," David unfastens the collar of his shirt and holds his neck under his special vampire kiss.  
And later he peacefully falls asleep in the grip of the vampire, that guards his dream entire night.


End file.
